Home (spamano)
by SherlockedHetalian
Summary: Home (Spamano) Lovino and Antonio live together but when one of them goes missing how will the other react? Warning: Some parts might get extremely depressing I apologize for any emotional breakdowns this may cause.
1. Chapter 1

It's was a bright sunny day in Spain. Antonio had to go to a meeting with the other members of The Bad Touch Trio.

"Lovi!" He called out to the Italian living with him.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT BASTARD AND DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Lovino replied.

"Lovi, how many times have I told you to stop swearing. It's not nice. Any way I'm going to a meeting with Gilbert and Francis don't destroy the house while I'm gone."

"Whatever bastard."

*time skip to the meeting*

"Thank you all for coming to see the awesome me. Now let's get this awesome meeting to an awesome start. *laughs*" Gilbert says.

"Oy! Gilbert wait we can't start the meeting yet can't you see that Antonio isn't here yet." Francis replies.

"Where is he? He's missing spending some awesome time with the awesome me."

"Gilbert we need to focus I know he's usually late but he's never been this late. We need to find out where he is. Let's see if he is in the parking lot yet."

*in the parking lot*

" The awesome me has found his car!" Gilbert exclaims.

"Yes there's his car but where is he?" Francis asks

"I don't know but he left his cell phone in the car that's not like him."

"I don't like this we need to call the police now. Something bad could've happened to him. I'll call the police and you call Lovino and tell him what happened."

*Gilbert calls Lovino*

"WHAT DO YOU WANT YOU DAMN BASTERD?!"

*to be continued*


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n: sorry for the typos in the last chapter**

**Recap:**

**"I don't like this we need to call the police now. Something bad could've happened to him. I'll call the police and you call Lovino and tell him what happened." **

***Gilbert calls Livino* **

**"WHAT DO YOU WANT YOU DAMN BASTARD?!"**

***chapter start* **

" Hey Lovino it's the awesome Gilbert I just wanted to let you know that Antonio hasn't arrived at that Antonio hasn't arrived at the meeting yet and we found his car and spell phone in the parking lot. There's no sign of him."

"WHAT IS THIS SOME KIND OF A SHITTY JOKE?!"

"No I'm telling you the truth Francis is calling the police as we speak."

"I-I-I'll be right- a over"

***time skip* **

Francis and Lovino have been in the parking for over an hour and there was still no sign of Antonio. Gilbert had gone home when his younger brother Ludwig called him and told him to come back for training. The police have secured the area and have started to investigate the scene. There has been no positive evidence that would lead to what happened.

"Which one of you is Lovino Vargas?" A policemen asked

"That would be me." Lovino answered

"I'm sorry there is no positive evidence of any kind we can find to lead us as to what happened. I'm sorry sir. We won't give up on this case just yet though."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THERES NO EVIDENCE YOU DAMN BASTARD?!"

Francis came up behind Lovino and put a hand on his shoulder

"Lovi you need to calm down they're doing all they can."

"NO! ANTONIO IS IN TROUBLE AND AT THE RATE THIS IS GOING WE'LL NEVER I FIND HIM! THATS IT IM GOING AFTER HIM ON MY PWN AND THERS NOTHING YOU BASTARDS CAN DO ABOUT IT!"

***to be continued***


	3. Chapter 3

**Recap: **

**"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THERES NO EVIDENCE YOU DAMN BASTARD?!" **

**Francis came up behind Lovino and put a hand on his shoulder **

**"Lovi you need to calm down they're doing all they can."**

**"NO! ANTONIO IS IN TROUBLE AND AT THE RATE THIS IS GOING WE'LL NEVER FIND HIM! THATS IT IM GOING AFTER HIM ON MY OWN AND THERE'S NOTHING YOU BASTARDS CAN DO ABOUT IT!"**

***chapter start***

Lovino had been walking around the city looking for Antonio for three days now. Neither he or the police department had found a trace of Antonio. Lovino was starting to get worried.

'Damn what if we never find him. I should have been nicer to him. I should have told him how I really felt. If we find him alive thats what I'll do." He thought.

A few more days passed by and it was the same thing he would search all day and all night for him. He hardly ate a thing. He was tired and hungry but he was determined to find Antonio alive or dead. Just as it was reaching night fall Lovino heard a lot of commotion. He followed the noise.

Once he got there he discovered it was former members of the mafia . They had a person cornered in a dark ally. Lovino went a little closer to see who the victim was. It was... Antonio?! Ye

"Alright , Antonio you have one more chance to surrender to us or die. Which will it be?" the one who Lovino presumed to be the leader said.

Antonio stayed silent.

" I guess you chose death. Get ready to shoot boys"

"NO!" Lovino yelled as he ran in between the gang and Antonio.

"Lovi?! What are you doing here.?!" Span exclaimed

"Saving your ass that's what I'm doing.

"Well, well, well look at who we have here boys. It's mr leader of the mafia himself."

***to be continued ***


	4. Chapter 4

**Recap: **  
><strong>"Lovi?! What are you doing here.?!" Span exclaimed <strong>

**"Saving your ass that's what I'm doing. **

**"Well, well, well look at who we have here boys. It's Mr. leader of the mafia himself." **

***chapter Start***

"Shut up! I don't go by that anymore and you know that!"

"Well then if you not a mafia member anymore I'd say you chickened out. Move out of the way. You're just getting in the way of my business."

*shoves Lovino out of the way and points gun at Spain*

"It's time to die." He says.

"NO!" Romano yells.

*shoots*  
>*Lovino runs in front and gets hit in the back*<p>

"LOVINO!" Antonio yells and runs to where Lovino is laying

"YOU! YOU RUINED MY PLAN! YOU GOT IN THE WAY JUST LIKE YOU ALWAYS DID WHEN I WAS WORKING FOR YOU! THAT'S WHY I LEFT. NOW THAT YOU'RE OUT OF THE WAY I'LL KILL ANTONIO NOW LIKE I PLANED."

*sirens*

"WHAT POLICE...agh let's get out of here boys"

*all of the mafia members get away*

"Lovi... Why'd you do that" Antonio says starting to cry.

"Because... I h-had to...*passes out*"

"Lovi! NO LOVI WAKE UP STAY WITH ME!

***to be continued***


	5. Chapter 5

**Recap:** **Lovi... Why'd you do that" Antonio says starting to cry. ** **"Because... I h-had to...*passes out*" ** **"Lovi! NO LOVI WAKE UP STAY WITH ME LOVI!" ** ***chapter start*** Paramedics and police were rushed to the scene "What happened?" A policemen asked "Former members of the mafia were here... They were going after me but my friend here took the damage for me." Antonio answered "We need a medic!" The policemen yelled *Lovino was rushed to the Hospital* Antonio was waiting outside in the wait room pacing and hoping that Lovino would be alright. An hour later a doctor emerged . "I'm looking for Antonio Ferdenandes Carriedo." The doctor said. "That would be me." Antonio nervously replied . "Your friend is going to make it but he's paralyzed from the waist down." "May I see him?" "He's sleeping but yes you may go in there. He needs his rest so don't wake him up." "Si, I understand. Gracias for helping my friend. What room is he in?" "No problem,it's my , he's in room 221" "Gracias" And with that Antonio walked towards Lovino's hospital room. ***to be continued***


	6. Chapter 6

** Recap:**

**"Si, I understand Gracias for helping my friend. What room is he in?" **

**"No problem it's my job sir, he's in room 221" **

**"Gracias" **

**And with that Antonio walks toward Lovino's hospital room. **

***chapter start***

Antonio went into Lovino's hospital room and sat in the chair close to his bed.

'This is all my fault. If I would have just payed more attention this wouldn't have happened.' He thought and after a while he began to fall asleep.

A few hours went by and Lovino is starting to wake up. His eyes open to see the sleeping Spaniard near his bed.

'What happened after I passed out? Well at least I found Antonio and he's safe. I don't know if I should wake him up or not' He thought.

Just then a doctor entered

" Ah, your awake. How do you feel?" The doctor asked

" I feel like hell you damn bastard. What happened" Lovino replied.

" I see well, you were transported here after the police found you and you friend here in an ally. You were the only one who received an injury. The bullet hit your spine. We did our best to remove it. However, you are paralyzed from the waist down. For medical reasons you can't live alone so you'll have to find someone willing to take care of you."

" PARALYZED?! WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU BASTARD?!" Lovino yelled causing Antonio to wake up.

" Sir, there's no need to get angry."

"Lovi, what are you doing yelling at the doctor like that? It's not nice. " Antonio said.

"Doctor I'm sorry for his behavior. He's just in shock from what happened." He continued.

" I see, well I trust you will find him a place to stay. For medical reasons he'll need someone to look after him for the rest of his life, no exceptions."

" Si, doctor he already lives with me. I'll be more than happy to take care of him. If I may ask, when will he be able to return home?"

" WelI, I trust that he's in good hands then. We want to run some more tests but he should be able to return home by tomorrow morning."

"I see, gracias doctor."

"You're very welcome. Now if he needs anything let us know."

The doctor exited the room

***to be continued***


	7. Chapter 7

**" Well I trust that he's in good hands then. We want to run some more tests, but he should be able to return home by tomorrow morning."**

**"I see, gracias doctor."**

**"Your very welcome. Now if he needs anything let us know."**

**The doctor exited the room**

***Chapter start* **

"Lovi, it's time we had a talk...a long one." Antonio said.

"Whatever." Romano replied.

"This is serious Lovi. I need your full attention on this one. It's really important."

"Ok. Whatever. The sooner you start the sooner I can get you to shut up."

"Why'd you do it?"

"Why did I do what? Your not making any sense."

"You know very well what I'm talking about...Why'd you save me? I could've handled it."

"No, you couldn't have. That's how you got captured in the first place."

"Lovi ,aren't you forgetting that I'm a matador and..."

"MATADOR MY ASS. YOU NEEDED HELP. I WAS SEARCHING FOR YOU FOR DAYS. WE ALL WERE. You had us worried, you idiota."

Spain was silent.

"Well what do you have to say for yourself you damn bastard?"

"Lovi...I...thank you and I'm sorry I worried you so much. Now you should get some rest I'll take you home tomorrow morning."

"Ugh...fine."

*Spain Stands up*

"Alright Buenos noches." SpIn says with a smile.

He walked out of the room and heads home to prepare the house for Lovino's return.

***to be continued***


	8. Chapter 8

**recap:**

**Alright, Buenos noches." Spain says with a smile.**

**He walks out of the room and heads home to prepare the house for Lovino's return. **

***chapter start* **  
>It's early the next morning and Antonio has just woken up. He is supposed to go get Lovino in two hours from the hospital. He is eating breakfast when all of a sudden he hears the doorbell ring.<p>

'Who could that be' he thought and walks toward the door. He opens it to find Lovino's younger brother, Feliciano.

"Hi big brother Antonio. Big brother Francis told be me about fratello and I was wondering if I could ,you know ,help get the house ready and make some-a pasta for when he returns." Feliciano says.

"Si, sure Feli of course you can. I've already got the house mostly ready, but why don't you go ahead no start in that pasta? I'm sure Lovi would be happy to see you when he gets home." Antonio answers.

"SUPER YIPPEY!" Feliciano says excitedly and runs towards the kitchen to stat making pasta.

*time skip*  
>Antonio has just arrived at the hospital to pick Lovi up. He goes up to the front desk and tells the lady there that he is there to pick up Lovino.<p>

"Ah yes Mr. Vargas is awake and ready to go home." The lady said.

"Gracias señorita." Antonio says and walks to Lovino's room.

When he gets there he finds the grumpy (as usual) Lovino yelling at one of the nurses.

"YA YA YA I KNOW IDOTA ,JUST GIVE ME WHAT I NEED AND LET ME GO HOME!" Lovino yells at the nurse.

"LOVINO! What did I tell you about yelling at people?!Señorita I am so sorry for my friend's rude behavior. Just give me what he needs so I can take him off your hands. "

" Well, he'll need to take one of these pills every day for the first three weeks to a month." Sh says as she hands Antonio the pills.

"Also you'll need to keep an eye on him. His wound is still healing and he needs rest. Don't let him do anything too stressful for a while. Make sure he's well taken care of and you. Should be fine"

"Si, I got it. Gracias."Antonio says cheerfully.

The nurse walks out of the room.  
>"Alright Lovi lets get you home. There is a pleasant and unexpected surprise waiting for you."<p>

***to be continued***


	9. Chapter 9

**Recap:** **"Alright Buenos noches." SpIn says wit a smile.** **He walked out of the room and heads home to prepare the house for Lovino's return. ** ***chapter start* ** It's early the next morning and Antonio has just woken up. He is supposed to go get Lovino in two hours from the hospital. He is eating breakfast when all of a sudden he hears the doorbell ring. 'Who could that be' he thought and walks toward the door. He opens it to find Lovino's younger brother Feliciano. "Hi big brother Antonio. Big brother Francis told be about mi fratello and I was wondering if I could you know help get the house ready and make some-a pasta for when he returns." Feliciano says. "Si, sure Feli of course you can. I've already got the house ready but why don't you go ahead and start on that pasta. I'm sure Lovi would be happy to see you when he gets home." Antonio answers. "SUPER YIPPEY!" Feliciano says excitedly and runs toward the kitchen to stat making pasta. *time skip* Antonio has just arrived at the hospital to pick Lovi up. He goes up to the front desk and tells the lady there that he is there to pick up Lovino. "Ah yes Mr. Vargus is awake and ready to go home." The lady says. "Gracias señorita." Antonio says and walks to Lovino's room. When he gets there he finds the grumpy as usual Lovino yelling at one of the nurses. "YA YA YA I KNOW IDOTA JUST GIVE ME WHAT I NEED AND LET ME GO HOME!" Lovino yells at the nurse. "LOVINO! What did I tell you about yelling at people... Señorita I am so sorry for my friends rude behavior. Just give me what he needs so I can take him off your hands." " Well he'll need to take one of these pills every day for the first three weeks to a month." she says as she hands Antonio the pills. "Also you'll need to keep an eye on him. His wound is still healing and he needs rest. Don't let him do anything too stressful for a while. Make sure he's well taken care of and he should be fine" "Si, I got it. Gracias."Antonio says cheerfully. The nurse walks out of the room. "Alright Lovi lets get you home. There is a pleasant and unexpected surprise waiting for you." ***to be continued* **


	10. Chapter 10

**Recap:**

**"Grazi" Lovino says badly above a whisper**

**Both Felinciano and Antonio are stunned at what he just said**

**"NOW GO AWAY IDIOTA!"**

***chapter start***

"Ah Prego[you're welcome] fratelo!"Felinciano says then hugs Lovino.

"GET OFF OF ME IDIOTA!" Lovino yells at his brother.

"Mia dispiace [i'm sorry] fratello did I hurt you?" Felinciano says as he pulls away.

"NO JUST LEAVE ME ALONE IDIOTA!"

"Lovi! He was just trying to be nice there was no need to yell. I'm sorry Feli he's just in a bad mood. Why don't you go home I bet Ludwig is worried about you." Antonio says

"LUDWIG!" Italy yells and runs out of the house.

***time skip***

A couple hours had pressed and they are now in Lovino's room. Antonio has just gotten done changing Lovino's bandages.

"There you go all fixed up." Antonio said happily with a grin on his face.

"Ya ya now go away."Lovino said grumpily.

"Cheer up Lovi it's not going to be that bad. Feli and I will take care of you. Everything will be aright."

Lovino doesn't reply

"Alright you need some rest so I'll leave you alone. Call me if you need anything."

*** time skip* **

It is the middle of the night and Lovino woke up screaming..he had a nightmare. Antonio comes running trough the door.

"Lovi are you alright I heard you scream?" Antonio asks.

***to be continued* **


	11. Chapter 11

**(A/n): chapters might be a little slow. I have final exams coming up but I'll try to post when I can.**

**Recap: **

**It is the middle of the night and Lovino woke up screaming..he had a nightmare. Antonio comes running trough the door.**

**"Lovi are you alright I heard you scream?" Antonio asks. **

***chapter start***

"I'm fine bastard go back to bed." Lovino grumbled.

Antonio laughs and says " I see you had a night mare. You haven't had one of those since you were little."

"Shut up bastard. Go away I don't need you."

"Lovi I'm staying with you for the rest of tonight wether you like it or not. I know you Lovi and you need me. I remember when you were little, night mares scared you for days. I know that hasn't changed."

Romano grunts

"Fine you can stay here you damn bastard but your sleeping in the chair."

Antonio laughs and grins before saying "Gracias Lovi. I see nothing has changed you are still to stubborn to admit when your scared and need my help."

"Whatever bastard good night." Lovi says as he closes his eyes.

"Buenos noches Lovi." Antonio says and sits down in the chair.

***time skip***

It's the next morning and Antonio is making breakfast. He's tired because he didn't get anymore sleep after Lovino's nightmare. He was worried. He was just finishing as he heard a loud crash from Lovino's room. As soon as he heard it he ran into Lovi's room to find him on the floor.

"LOVI WHAT HAPPENED ARE YOU OK?!" Antonio says worried.

"I'm fine bastard...DON'T JUST STAND THERE HELP ME UP!" Lovi says.

Antonio rushes to Lovi and helps him up and into his wheel chair.

"Looks like you just you forgot. Si?"

"I know you'd don't have to remind me bastard."

Antonio laughs and says " Grumpy as usual. Alright let's get you down stairs breakfast is ready."

***to be continued***


	12. Chapter 12

**(A/n): sorry for the long wait. Finals get over tomorrow and I'll try to post a lot over Christmas break.**

**Recap:**

**"Looks like you just you forgot. Si?" **

**"I know you'd don't have to remind me bastard."**

**Antonio laughs and says " Grumpy as usual. Alright let's get you down stairs breakfast is ready."**

***chapter start***

Antonio and Lovino were eating breakfast when the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it" Antonio says and walks toward the door.

He opens it to see Gilbert.

"Gilbert! What a nice surprise! What brings you here?" Antonio asks.

"The awesome me came here because West was wondering how Lovi was doing." Gilbert replied.

Although he would never admit it, Ludwig never sent him to check on Lovino. He was just using it as an excuse to hide the fact he was actually concerned for Lovino.

"He's doing better now that he's home. He didn't like the hospital but that wasn't much of a surprise it is Lovi after all."

"I see I guess since he's ok the awesome me will be on my awesome way now. Goodbye I'll tell West the news." and with that Gilbert runs off laughing.

'Typical Gilbert why doesn't he just say he's concerned about someone for once.' Antonio thinks and shuts the door.

He laughs and says "That was strange don't you think Lovi?"

"Whatever. Damn potato bastard needs to mind his own business. Who does he think he is anyway telling people what to do." Lovino replies.

"Lovi that wasn't nice. You should really be nicer to Ludwig you know. He's not so bad once you get to know him. Plus he sent Gilbert to check up on you which means he was worried and cares about you."

"In your dreams bastard."

" Lovi if you don't mind me asking why do you hate him so much? He's never done anything to you so what's the reason you don't like him?"

***to be continued***


	13. Chapter 13

**Recap:**

**" Lovi if you don't mind me asking why do you hate him so much? He's never done anything to you so what the reason you don't like him?" **

***chapter start***

"THAT DAMN POTATO BASTARD IS THE REASON FRATELLO HAS NEVER SAID ANYTHING NICE ABOUT ME. NOT TO MENTION WHAT HE DID TO HIM WHEN THEY WERE LITTLE..." Lovino puts his head down and continues but much more quiet than before " I just don't want my fratello to get hurt by him again"

Antonio was shocked. Lovino Vargas had just admitted he was worried about his little brother Felinciano. He had never heard him say anything of the sort before so why is he all of a sudden caring about people? Maybe what happened is changing him. Antonio doesn't know why nor will he find out for a while that Lovino has always been concerned about his brother but has never shown it until now.

"I see so thats why you've always been so angry at Ludwig. Ludwig doesn't know this but he is Holy Roman Empire however when it fell his memories went along with it. Gilbert was the one to find him. He was really upset because his little brother couldn't remember anything. Gilbert gave him a new name and a new human name to go along with it. He became Germany and the Ludwig we know today. I can tell you right now that Ludwig has never hurt your brother and he never will." Antonio replied.

"I KNEW THAT BASTARD WAS HOLY ROME! HE'S HURT MY FRATELLO ONCE BY LEAVING HIM AND DISAPPEARING WITHOUT A TRACE I'M NOT GOING TO LET HIM DO IT AGAIN!"

"Lovi calm down. Ludwig remembers nothing about being the Holy Roman Empire and Feli knows nothing about it either. It's best to keep it from both of them for now."

"Fine bastard but don't expect me to like him now that I know the truth"

Antonio moves toward Lovino, kneels down beside him, puts a hand on his shoulder and says " I know it's hard for you Lovi but you've got to trust me on this one. Ludwig is not the same since he became Germany. I think he likes Feli. He'll protect him at any cost I've seen it with my own eyes. So can you give Ludwig a chance for once. Feli is happy don't you wan't this for him?"

Lovino look down and says "alright fine I'll give him one chance since Veneziano is so happy...BUT IF HE HURTS HIM AGAIN I'LL KILL HIM"

Antonio was shocked. He never expected Lovino to say that. Then yet again Lovi had always been concerned for his brother even though he rarely showed it. Antonio knew that.

***to be continued***


End file.
